The present invention relates to reflectors and more particularly, to a reflector device used with lighting fixtures.
Various known reflector devices are used for commercial, industrial, institutional and residential lighting fixtures. Conventional reflectors are designed and constructed to provide a desired lighting distribution for a particular application. The conventional reflector provides the desired light distribution either by opaque reflective surfaces which provide no transmitted rays, by internal prismatic reflection through basic 90 degree surface prisms, or by some combination of these that are arranged for a single particular type of light source at a single light source position.
It is desirable to provide a device with a unique optical system further defined as a reflector/refractor adapted for use with a broad range of lamp types and sizes. It is further desirable to provide such a reflector/refractor that is able to achieve a range of lighting distribution characteristics suitable for various applications and without requiring modification or any special or additional reflectors or refractors. It is further desirable to reduce the sharp, bright/dark contrast line and apparent brightness resulting in many of the conventional reflectors referred to above.